Te amo
by Yuna-Kora
Summary: Cuando lo tienes todo, y lo pierdes te das cuenta que en realidad no tenias nada...
1. Chapter 1

La idea principal fue tomada de una pelicula "Beats" (Me parece.. :/...) espero que les guste tanto como a mi megusto la peli...

Capitulo1

La maldición

Era egomaníaco y narcisista, y daba su discurso de los más afortunados en tener belleza y los que no la tenían eran desafortunados (aunque en realidad el discurso debería ser para ganarse a los votantes para conseguir el lugar de presidente en el comité ecológico de la preparatoria) pero no le importaba mucho la opinión del resto, talves por esa razón no le caía bien a nadie.

-: **porque no votarían por mi? Porque soy popular y mi padre es dueño de varias multinacionales? Claro que si, es una muy buena razón!**

Todos los presentes parecían captar lo que él quería, aunque para una persona, y talves para todos, era un completo idiota. El aplauso que le habían dado ceso cuando el chico desapareció atrás de la tarima.

-: **Syaoran! Todo esta saliendo a la perfección, los tienes comiendo de tu mano!** (mientras caminaba detrás del chico)

-: **claro!**

Se acerco un profesor"** felicidades! Espero que ganes!"**

-: **si! Yo también!** (con una sonrisa) **pero significa mucho viniendo de mi profesor favorito!**

El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa y se alejo.

Eirol: **pero si siempre los has odiado!**

Syaoran: **Si, solo me interesa su voto! Vistes quien estaba entre el publico.**

Eirol alzo una de sus cejas en señal de confusión.

Syaoran: **la maldita bruja!**

Eirol: **solo ignórala.**

Se acerco una joven de cabellos largos, y le dio un beso.

Syaoran: **hola, Tomollo!**

Tomollo: **sigues pensando en la bruja!**

Syaoran: **ash!**

Tomollo: **no te preocupes, hare que dejes de pensar en ella!** ( le dio un beso en la boca, y se alejo)

Siguió caminando junto a Eirol. Al doblar en unos de los corredores " **pero que rayos es esto?**"

Todos sus carteles de candidatura estaban rayados, su rostro con bigote, anteojos, y demás además de versos que se referían a lo ridículo de su discurso.

-: **Pensé que al comité ecológico le importaba la naturaleza y no la belleza!** (Con una voz lenta y pausada)

-: **que rayos quieres!** ( le dijo a la chica, considerada por toda la escuela como una bruja, tal vez era por su forma de vestir, trajes largos, con capas que llagaba hasta el suelo, por lo general sandalias con altos tacones de aguja y tanto su vestimenta como su largo cabello en un tono negro, su maquillaje era gótico con ojos bien marcados, y un tatuaje de rosas cerca de su ojo izquierdo)

-: **todos aquí piensan lo que esos carteles dicen. Por ejemplo Sakura Kinomoto** (la nombrada subió el rostro) **acepto ser tu tesorera porque cree no poder competir contigo.**

Sakura: **no! No yo no…**

-: **todos aquí piensan así pero daré gracias si en el secreto de las urnas tus seguidores quieran hacer lo correcto! Ah! y tengo que agregar, Woah! Que vanidoso eres!** (Con su voz característica)

Syaoran: **Todos aquí lo somos, con excepción de ti!**

La chica se alejo sin decir mas nada.

Syaoran se dirigió a Sakura.

-: **Porque si querías ser presidente…**

-: **no quería!**

-: **pero ella…**

-: **no quería, si hubiera querido lo hubiera hecho… no dejare que nadie hable por mí.**

Kaho se encontraba terminando con los últimos quehaceres en la casa de los Lí, cuando entro Syaoran enojado.

Kaho: **hasta mañana, señor!**

Syaoran: **te tienes que ir a atender tus 12 hijos?**

Kaho: **son 3 y no están aquí!**

Syaoran: **claro los abandonaste con su padre!**

Kaho: **sabes que no me molestas!** ( y sonrió , mientras se alejaba) **tonto pretencioso!**

Syaoran subió a su cuarto, y no salió hasta que escucho a su padre llegar.

Syaoran: **hola papa!** (sirviéndose jugo de naranja en un vaso)

-: **y como te fue?**

-: **bien! Y a ti?**

-: **aH! disculpa hijo hablo por teléfono!**

-: **a claro!** ( y bajo el rostro)

-: **espera! Luego te llamo** (hablando con la persona del otro lado de la línea) **Y cuéntame hijo como te fue?**

-: **bien! Hoy fueron las elecciones!**

-: **y que tal?**

-: **bueno… creo que…**

-: **espérate** (tomando su teléfono) **Si alo!** (Y salió de la habitación)

Termino de tomar lo que se había servido, y subió a su habitación.

Al día siguiente en la escuela anunciaron quien seria el nuevo presidente. A Syaoran le llego un mensaje de Eirol "_ganaste con el 98% de los votos!_". Vio pasar a Meiling, o como todos la conocen "_la bruja_"

Syaoran: **espera!**

Meiling: **que quieres?**

Syaoran: **si te hace feliz no todos votaron por mi!**

Meiling: **si claro como si te importara que me haga feliz**

Syaoran: **mira! Tengo dos boletos VIP, para la fiesta del comité, si quieres uno es tuyo!**

Meiling: **que pretendes?**

Syaoran: **nada! Solo quiero disculparme…!**

Meiling: **entonces seria como una cita?**

Syaoran: **si!**

Meiling: **y tu novia?**

Syaoran: **esa? La muy perra me dejo anoche.**

Meiling: **bien! No sé cual es tu juego! Pero acepto. Además todos merecen una oportunidad!**

Syaoran: **bien! Nos vemos allá!**

La chica se alejo, y Syaoran siguió con su camino.

En la noche del baile.

Tomollo: **una rosa? Sabes que las odio!** (mientras le tiraba la rosa blanca que el chico le había dado)

Syaoran: **pero…**

Tomollo: **te dije que era un clavel** (se alejo)

Syaoran: **tan malo es**? (refiriéndose a Sakura, quien recogía unas copas)

Sakura: **No! es linda!**(mientras rolaba los ojos)

Syaoran: **mmm… y trabajas toda la noche?**

Sakura: **y todo el año!**

Syaoran: **Por la beca?**

Sakura: **si! Estoy ahorrando para viajar a Europa!**

Syaoran: **ah! Y no te he felicitado por ser mi tesorera? Ni por como me comporte en las elecciones?**

Sakura: **hablamos hace dos semanas por primera y ultima vez así que no!**

Se acercaron unos chicos del periódico escolar " **Syaoran! Una foto para mañana!**"

Syaoran: **espérate** (y le coloco una rosa blanca en el vestido).

Sakura: **te pertenezco!**

Syaoran: **que?**

Sakura: **eso significa la rosa blanca** "**me perteneces**"… **Claro que no es que te lo diga! Pero… bueno ya no importa…**

Los flash de las cámaras comenzaban a parpadear, Sakura sonreía, pero Syaoran se había perdido en sus ojos verdes, en su olor a cerezo, en sus labios. Cuando un "**ya llego**" lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Syaoran: **bueno… nos vemos después!**

Sakura: **claro!**

Sakura siguió recogiendo las copas de las mesas y Syaoran siguió a Eirol.

Syaoran: **y miren quien se atreve a venir!** (cuando llego a la entrada) **la maldita bruja!**

Meiling: **a que juegas?**

Syaoran: **a que viniste? A decorar? Acaso puede?**

Uno de los muchachos que estaba en la entrada dijo" **lo siento señorita pero sin boleto no puede entrar!**"

Syaoran: **ya escuchaste sin boleto no entras!**

Meiling: **yo solo vine para darte una oportunidad!**

Syaoran: **y creo que la perdí.**

Meiling: **si! yo también!** (Syaoran le dio la espalda) **Y Syaoran!** (el chico la miro) **Debes aceptar el error! **(los ojos de la chica en ese instante a Syaoran le parecieron tan penetrantes que lo asustaron)

La chica sonrió, dio media vuelta y se fue. Tomollo tomo a Syaoran por un brazo y lo llevo al centro de la pista.

Syaoran: **vistes esos ojos!**

Tomollo: **ya olvídala!**

Syaoran: **claro! Necesito aire!** (Y salió de la pista de baile)

Llego a su casa con algo de dificultad pues estaba algo mareado. De entre las sombras salió Meiling, vestida como una chica normal, un lindo vestido rojo, su cabello recogido y sin el tatuaje en su cara.

Meiling: **te di una oportunidad y preferiste perderla** (tomo la mano izquierda de Syaoran) **por esa razón, tendrás solo un año o te quedaras así para siempre! Las palabras te amo, dichas cuando en verdad se sientan te liberaran!** ( soltó la mano de Syaoran)

El cual vio como de su brazo izquierdo salía un tatuaje que se parecía a un rosal.

Meiling: **solo tendrás hasta la primavera que viene, cuando vuelva a florecer esa apariencia será la tuya para siempre.**

Syaoran se vio en uno de los vidrios de la puerta, su cabello ya no estaba se había caído, su cara estaba toda llena de marcas, tatuajes que parecían ramas reclamando su lugar, quemadas, cicatrices, cortadas…

:)

:(

:(

:P gracias por leer... dejen Reviws


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! espero q les este gustando...

gracias por leer.,,,

* * *

Capitulo 2

"depresión"

El señor lí llego a su casa y encontró todas las luces apagadas.

-: **Syaoran! Estas aquí?**

Syaoran: **si! Papa te puedo preguntar algo!?**

-: **Claro pero prende la luz!**

-: **no déjala si! Dime porque me amas?**

-: **porque eres mi hijo!**

-: **por eso?**

-: **claro! Pero que te sucede!?**

-: **nada!** (Pero se escucho el ruido de un espejo romperse)

-: (encendió la luz) **Syaoran! Que te sucedió?** (al ver el rostro de su hijo)

Lo llevo al mejor doctor de la ciudad pero lo que recibió como repuesta fue que su hijo estaba bien, pero hicieran lo que hicieran su piel no cambiaria de aspecto ya que regresaba a ser la misma.

La respuesta de su padre sorprendió hasta el mismo Syaoran, ya que por lo que dio a entender tenían que regresarlo a como era antes tuvieran lo que tuvieran que hacer sin importar nada.

Syaoran salió de la habitación y bajo a los estacionamientos.

-: **no te preocupes hijo! No aceptare esto por única respuesta hay muchos otros doctores mejores que él! Algo se podrá hacer!** (su padre tras de él)

-: **claro! A ti solo te importa que te regresen a tu antiguo hijo si importar que este muera, verdad?** ( y se metió en el carro)

Su padre condujo hasta un edificio a las afuera de la ciudad.

-: **bueno esta es tu habitación!**

Syaoran: **y la tuya?**

-. **Al frente, claro! Termino de arreglar unas cosas en la ciudad y regreso!**

-: **pero regresaras? No?**

-: **claro que si! Kaho estará aquí por si necesitas algo!**

-: **si si si! **( y cerro la puerta de la habitación)

Ya había pasado un par de días y Syaoran cenaba con solo la televisión encendida, Kaho ya se marchaba:

Syaoran: **y que edad tienen tus hijos!?**

Kaho: (lo miro extraño, pero se sentó a su lado) **uno tiene 16, el otro 14 y el mas pequeño 10.**

Syaoran: **y como pudiste?**

Kaho: **fue lo mejor! El padre los cuidaría bien y necesitábamos el dinero!**

Syaoran la miro.

Kaho:** los** **extraño tanto para el mas pequeño es media vida!**

Pasó una semana de días y Syaoran seguía esperando a que su padre viniera pero nada, siempre tenia algo que hacer, alguna reunión, alguna cita con un contribuyente.

El chico se encontraba viendo las fotos en una cuenta de una pagina web… vio las fotos que se tomo esa noche con Sakura en las cuales ella se veía muy hermosa para su concepto.

Guardo las fotos y decidió cerrar la cuenta, la pagina le pregunto el motivo de su decisión a lo que el solo escribió: "_ya no soy _"

Syaoran corría escaleras abajo, alguien tocaba la puerta y el esperaba que fuera su padre.

Syaoran: quien es?

-: **soy** **tu nuevo profesor! Yue Namida!**

-: **bueno puede irse, y decirle que es un maldito!**

-: **bien! Pero puedes invitarme a pasar y para sentarnos y hablar mal de él!**

-: **no entiende! Lárguese!**

-: **como puedes tratar así a un ciego?**

-: **ciego?** (abrió la puerta) Bienvenido **al infierno! Buscare a Kaho, ella le explicara todo! que clase de padre es el mío, que me manda a un profesor ciego para que le de clase a su horrible hijo! Bueno quédate y sácale todo el dinero que puedas al miserable se lo merece! **( y se fue)

Yue:( hizo una mueca…) **también fue un gusto conocerte.**

Al día siguiente Syaoran dormía en el suelo, prendió su celular pero no tenia ningún mensaje, escucho un ruido tras de si y se viro. Se levanto y dijo.

-: **esto es un broma verdad?** (al ver a Yue jugando tiro al blanco con los dardos y por lo que venia tenia buena puntería) **como puedes hacer eso?**

-: **es que fui a un baile donde una chica gótica me encanto!**

-: **jaja que gracioso!**

-: **la secundaria es la jungla y lo peor son los que se creen mas que los demás!**

-: **si lo sé! Tu fuiste a una escuela normal?**

-: a **los 15 años mis amigos perdieron la virginidad, pero yo perdí mi vista.**

-: **debió ser muy fuerte!**

-: si**! Pero el infierno te da otras cosas!**

-: **como un buen oído?**

-:** si! Solo tienes que saber como aprovecharlo.**

* * *

como se habran dado de cuenta (talves no) no es el tipo de historias q escribo. pero se lo prometi a una amiga, hace muxo, y hasta hora tuve tiempo para subirlo, aunq lo termine hace un monton... espero q me este saliendo bien... uo.o


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Kora como voy?

uuu... esta de mas aclarar q ni los personajes ni la historia m pertenecen es solo una adaptacion...

gracias por leer.

* * *

Capitulo 3

"esperanzas"

Era Haloween, y en todos lados había fiestas alusivas a esta fiesta por todos lados. Sabia que en su ciudad había una gran fiesta a la que todos lo chicos iban, así que fue a ya y encontró a la chica que buscaba con un disfraz de reina del país de las maravillas.

Syaoran: **han pasado 5 meses!**

Meiling: **y no has aprendido nada. Verdad?**

Syaoran: **detén todo esto!**  
Meiling: **no puedo hacer nada! Tu si, solo te quedan 7 meses para que una chica te diga te amo!** (desapareciendo entre la gente, que bailaban muy alegremente)

Camino hasta la azotea pero vio a Tomollo junto con Eirol. Se escondió detrás de un poste.

Eirol: **que le haba pasado a Syaoran?**

Tomollo: **no lo sé! Escuche que había ido a una correccional. Aunque en lo personal me alegra que se halla ido… junto a él tenia que actúa como una maldita! Y eso no me agradaba.**

Eirol: **te entiendo, además nunca me hubiera atrevido a hacer esto sino se hubiera ido** (y la tomo por la cintura y la beso apasionadamente)

Tomollo se sujeto de su cuello y respondió el beso.

Alguien choco con él.

Syaoran: **oye!**

-: **lo siento! No quise asustarte mientras espiabas!**

Syaoran: **no espiaba…**

-: **claro!**

Syaoran: (vio que era Sakura vestida de hippie con unos grandes lentes negros que acompañaban su disfraz.) **mmm**

La chica miraba la escena: "**donde quedo el romanticismo, ese de las rosas y las cartas escritas a mano?**"

Syaoran: **que ella no tiene novio?**

Sakura: **de eso hablo, el romanticismo se esta perdiendo… ah! Por cierto no tienes que escucharme sino quieres… se de quien hablan y no estoy de acuerdo con lo que dicen..** (Escuchando que los chicos hablaban solo de lo malo que era)

Syaoran: (hizo una mueca) **a no!**

Sakura: **me parecía que estuviera bien que dijera lo que pensaba aunque algunas veces, bueno siempre se equivocaba…**

Syaoran: **así!**

Sakura: **Si! uuu! Que buen disfraz el tuyo.. Muy realista y tan real**

Syaoran: **jja! El tuyo también esta lindo!**

Sakura: **gracias!** ( y se fue)

Syaoran veía como se alejaba la chica y sea agacho a recoger los lentes que se le habían caído a Sakura.

Los días pasaron y cada noche Syaoran iba donde vivía Sakura y la miraba desde la calle.

Una mañana cuando desayunaban.

Yue: **Y porque no llegaste anoche!**

Syaoran: **que lo bueno de tener padres es NO TENER PADRES..**

Kaho: **Yue déjalo, y adonde fuiste anoche!**

Syaoran: **a ver a una chica!**

Kaho: **uuu!**

Yue: **y?**

Syaoran: **nada! No me atreví ni hablarle!**

Yue: **y que paso?**

Syaoran: **si vieras no lo preguntarías?**

Yue: **bueno… Tú dime!**

Syaoran: **es difícil de explicar…**

Yue: **y porque?**

* * *

Kumiko espero q te este gustando :) espero tu comentario...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Yo de nuevo... Feliz xq no tengo parcial mañana :)... pero triste porq m espera uno horrible el jueves :(

uuu... esta de mas aclarar q ni los personajes ni la historia m pertenecen es solo una adaptacion...

gracias por leer.

* * *

Capitulo 4

"encerrada"

Una de las noches en que Syaoran observaba a Sakura comprar su caramelo favorito. La chica caminaba hacia su casa. A la cual entro.

Sakura: **hermano! Hermano! Hay, rayos!**

La chica salió y se dirigió hacia uno de los callejones, Syaoran la siguió con cuidado, y pudo escuchar la voz de Sakura y otros tres sujetos, discutir sobre que alguien le debía a alguien. El resto paso muy rápido. Un disparo, un grito, alguien cayo, Y Syaoran corría con Sakura en lo brazos y la colocaba en el suelo dentro de su casa. Regreso con el hermano de la chica.

Syaoran: **no lo hagas!** (viendo que ya le había disparado aun hombre y planeaba dispararle al otro)

El hombre de pie salió corriendo, diciéndole que vengaría la muerte de su hermano, antes de desaparecer solamente dijo "la vida de mi hermano por la de tu hermana!"

-: **que hare? No puedo permitir que le pase nada!** (vio que Syaoran lo miraba) **Que quieres?**

Syaoran: **mmm… la quiero a ella!**

-: **que? Que clase de hombre crees que soy!**

-: **piénsalo! Junto a mi no le pasara nada! Estará a salvo!**

-: **esto no esta bien…**

-: **tampoco matar a un hombre!**

Toulla miro al chico, de verdad no le quedaba otra opción, su hermana tenia que irse a un lugar irrastriable hasta que todo se arreglara.

Entro a un gran departamento, estaba enojada, su hermano prefería dejarla con un extraño a que afrontaran juntos lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sakura: **ya! Ya entendí! Dejare atrás todo! Mis amigos, la escuela perderé el contacto con el mundo…y tu no vendrás a visitarme. No? El trato es ese.**

Toulla: **solo hasta que todo se arregle!**

Sakura: **ya! No quiero verte!**

Kaho cerró la puerta cuando, el chico resignado dio vuelta, talves debía dejarlo todo así hasta que su hermana se calmara, algún día lo entendería.

Sakura: dile a ese que si se atreve a acercárseme lo lamentara!

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que el chico la miraba desde las escaleras. El había arreglado todo antes de que ella llegara, el cuarto de la chica estaría en el ático era espacioso y tendría toda la privacidad que quisiera. Claro! Y le dijo a Kaho y a Yue que lo llamaran Koichi, así no levantaría sospechas por parte de Sakura, además el cuento que se había inventado con el hermano de Sakura era que el era un hijo de un antiguo amigo del papa.

En la noche; Syaoran (ahora Koichi) se dirigió al cuarto de Sakura que estaba en el ático.

Syaoran: **te traje la cena!**

Sakura: **dile a alguien que le interese!**

Syaoran dejo la bandeja en la puerta.

Los días pasaron y Koichi, dejaba regalos enfrente de la puerta de Sakura, lujoso regalos, las más caras carteras, aretes, pulseras y toda clase de joyería de oro y plata, pero la respuesta por parte de la chica era igual, ponía cara de enojo y los aventaba dentro de la bolsa en que habían venido.

Koichi/ Syaoran: **Kaho! Ve a las mas caras tiendas y cómprale Prada... lo que ha Tomollo y sus amigas le gustaba! Lo que sea, lo mas caro!**

Kaho: **No entiendes verdad?**

Koichi: **Que?**

Kaho: **ella no es así! Con todo eso pensara que la estas comprando, y eso no le gusta!**

Koichi: **pero no lo estoy haciendo.**

Kaho: **eso le estas dando a entender!**

Koichi: **entonces que hago!**

Kaho: **piensa un poco! Que le gusta a ella!**

Koichi entro al ático, y escucho a Sakura hablar con alguien en el teléfono: "**Estraño todo; odio este lugar! Odio a mi hermano! Odio tener que odiar todo!...AAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhh!**" al ver al chico con una mascara negra.

Sakura: **Luego te hablo** (a la persona del otro lado de la línea) **Que haces?**

Koichi: (que se había estampado con la puerta! Tratando de huir) **solo vine a traerte algo!** (y le puso en el suelo una caja de los caramelos favoritos de Sakura)

Sakura: **y esa cosa en tu cabeza!**

Koichi: **no quería asustarte!**

Sakura: **pues con eso, como no ibas a hacerlo!** (se agacho y tomo los caramelos) Gracias!

Koichi: **De nada! buenas noches!**

Sakura: (con una sonrisa) **buenas noches!**

Koichi salió de la habitación de la chica, talves ahora lograra cambiar el modo de que la chica veía todo aquello, pues pudo leer en la computadora de esta, que su estado era "_quiero mi vida de vuelta!_" vio a Kaho, y le di las gracias por ayudarlo, luego se fue a su cuarto y tomo una hoja de papel, en la cual comenzó a escribir..

Al dia siguiente estaba con Yue en la sala.

Yue: **y que harás con todo eso.**

Koichi: **construiré un invernadero.**

Yue: **un invernadero?**

Koichi: **si! Le encantan las rosas, de todos los colores! Sabias que cada color dice algo?**

Yue: **si! Y todas dicen lo mismo de mi! Que soy un hombre que llora en el cine y duerme con osos de felpa!**

Escucho a Sakura llamar.

Koichi: **no estoy aquí!** (Escondiéndose detrás de las cortinas)

Yue: **claro!**

Sakura: (entrando por la puerta) **o disculpe!**

Yue: **Mucho gusto soy Yue, el profesor de Koichi.**

Sakura: **soy Sakura Kinomoto! (**viendo hacia la tele) **son las finales de Beisbol?**

Yue. **Si! Te gusta!**

Sakura: **si, mucho!**

Yue: **whoa! Gran chica! VES GRAN CHICA!** (gritando un poco como para que cierta persona escuchara el comentario)

Sakura: **y esas herramientas?**

Yue: **Koichi esta planeando un pequeño proyecto!**

Sakura: **que clase de proyecto?**

Yue: **nunca vistes esas películas donde secuestraban jóvenes vírgenes, para…** (Se detuvo al sentir un aire tenso, la chica estaba seria y Koichi estaba renegando con la cabeza en su escondite!) Lo siento! **Retrocesdere…. Arap… senegrig senevog nabartseuces edndo salilep sase setsis acunca majgsasduydsiua Mucho gusto soy Yue, el profesor de Koichi, y las herramientas son de él, ya que esta planeando construir un invernadero!**

Sakura: un** invernadero?**

Yue: **Si!**

Sakura: **Genial!**

Koichi se quedo toda la semana construyendo el invernadero, debes en cuando se fijaba por la ventana que daba a la habitación de Sakura, pero apenas esta lo veía se volteaba y seguía con lo suyo.

Cuando termino el invernadero le dijo a Kaho que le dijera que ya lo podía ver. Y cuando lo vio le fascino, rosas por todos lados y de todos los colores.

Se encontraba descansando viendo televisión, cuando Sakura entro a la habitación.

Sakura: **puedo ver la tele contigo?**

Koichi: **no! **(cubriéndose con la capucha de su abrigo)

Sakura: **bueno!** (dio media vuelta)

Koichi: **espera! Puedes quedarte!**

Sakura: **mmm ok! vives aquí hace mucho tiempo!** (sentándose en el respaldar del sofá)

Koichi: **no! En realidad hace poco! Mi padre no pudo con esto así que me mando a vivir acá!**

Sakura: **aH! Y porque ves televisión en alemán! Lo hablas?**

Koichi: **si, muy fluido! **

Después de que jugaran a quien adivinaba que decían las personas en el programa, Sakura se iba a retira par ir a dormir.

Koichi: **Estrañas mucho la escuela!**

Sakura: **porque?**

Koichi: **porque Yue me da clases y si quieres puedes venir!**

Sakura: **claro! Mañana?**

Koichi: **OK!** (la chica dio media vuelta) **espera!**

Sakura: **que?**

Koichi se quito la capucha de l abrigo que le cubría el rostro: "**Horrible, Verdad?**"

Sakura: (sonrió) **he visto peores!** ( y se retiro)

Koichi sonrió, fue corriendo y toco con notable impaciencia la puerta de la habitación de Yue.

Koichi/Syaoran: **Yue! Yue! Yue!**

Yue: (abriendo la puerta) **ahora, que te sucede?**

Koichi: **dime que vamos a dar mañana!**

Yue: **de que hablas?**

Koichi: **las clases, que darás mañana?**

Yue: **pero si no hemos dado ni una sola clase desde que llegue aquí!**

Koichi: **pero mañana si, viene Sakura.**

Yue: **ah! Ya veo! Preparare algo!**

Koichi: **pero que no parezca que vamos a comenzar, dime de que vas a hablar!**

Yue: **realismo?** (El chico negó) **ilusionismo?** (negación) **época moderna?**

Koichi: **no!**

Yue: **ya veré luego, entonces!**

Koichi: **pero debo saber, para buscar información.**

Yue: **eso es trampa!**

Koichi: **quiero parecer listo.**

Yue: **a mi me pareces desesperado!**

Koichi: **jmmm…**

* * *

espero comentarios... perdonen si hay faltas...


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Yo de nuevo... Kora suerte en tus parciales... se q estarias aki leyendo fic y escribiendo historias, si no fuera por eso... (No mentira! s q sino esta leyendo fic esta viendo Bleach... o sera dorama? :P )

gracias por leer.

* * *

Capitulo 5

"solo un te amo"

Al la mañana siguiente Syaoran se encontró con Yue.

Koichi: **conoces algo de cultura española?**

Yue: **si! Porque?**

Koichi: **en música moderna, hay un nuevo genero, que ha dado mucho de que hablar.**

Yue: **RAP español?**

Koichi: **si! Palabras mudas, la conoces?**

Yue: **si de Porta, pero… que tiene que ver con la escuela?**

Koichi: **no sé! Es parte de la cultura española y la letra me gusto cuando la vi en internet!**

Yue: **Ok! lo que digas!**

Fue corriendo a invernadero, donde Sakura lo esperaba. Leyó la hoja que le acababa de entrega.

Sakura: **palabras mudas? Es mi canción favorita de Porta!**

Koichi: **enserio?**

Sakura afirmo con la cabeza.

Koichi: **genial!**

Entro Yue junto a Kaho, Koichi se acerco a ellos y le murmuro a Yue. "**es su canción favorita, sabe todo con respecto al interprete! No podía ser mejor?**" pregunto con evidente sarcasmo.

Yue lo miro y sonrió.

Ambos se sentaron y empezaron a leer la letra.

Syaoran:

**_"Quiero decirte tantas cosas que no pude, asume que te amo por encima de todo  
Aunque a veces lo dudes, Cada discusión nos hizo mas fuertes"_**

Miro a la chica al frente de él.

Sakura:

**"****_No fue la suerte quien nos unió, y no me alejaría de ti  
ni ante la muerte. Nada fue tu culpa amor  
Nada de lo que sucedió"_**

Miro al chico, el cual la miraba pero bajo el rostro en cuanto vio que ella levanto el suyo.

Syaoran:

**_"No quiero verte llorar mas  
hazlo por mi por favor. Pienso y pensaré  
que fui un idiota, lo daría todo  
tan solo por poder escribirte solo una nota"_**

Esa chica a parte de ser a la que amaba, era su única salida.

Sakura:

**_"Ahora no puedo, desespero joder, que duro resulta  
estar tan cerca y saber que no me volverás a escuchar nunca"_**

Ese chico de verdad era diferente a los demás, le recordaba mucho a Syaoran, pero aun así el que estaba frente a ella le agradaba mas.

Syaoran:

**_"El tiempo pasa lento aquí, no hay pared de cemento  
que me pueda separar de ti, No sin que antes puedas sentir  
mi aliento en el viento cuando sopla"_**

No pensaba obligarla y es que "quien podría amar un chico que luciera como el lucia?"

Sakura:

**_"Yo planeé un futuro pero no lo imaginé así te lo juro"_**

En realidad le caí bien aquel chico, lo podía considerar un buen amigo, estuvo allí cuando mas lo necesito, y trata de hace que se sienta bien.

Syaoran:

**_"Y me pregunto si es verdad que podrás perdonarme un día  
Condenado a estar contigo cuando no puedes ser mía."_**

El mismo lo había dicho antes, "no tienes nada, si no tienes belleza"

Ya era de noche y Koichi le llevaba unos CDs a Sakura.

Koichi: **aquí están los CDs que me pediste!**

Sakura: **gracias!**

Koichi: (viendo hacia la pantalla y con evidente asombro, pues estaba la foto de ellos dos la que se habían tomado el día del baile) y quien es él?

Sakura: (quitando la foto) un patán!

Koichi: oh! Y porque tienes una foto de él?

Sakura: estábamos en un comité juntos, solo por eso.

Koichi: ah!

Sakura: sabes? En cierto modo, a veces me lo recuerdas.

Koichi: que?

Sakura: y no por lo patán, ambos parecen tener el mismo modo de actuar, no les da miedo equivocarse. En realidad eso es lo que más admiraba de él, siempre decía lo que pensaba sin importar si tenía razón o no, aunque casi nunca la tenia.

Koichi: estas enamorada de él?

Sakura: nooo! Como crees eso? Solo admiraba cosas de él, cosas que yo no me atrevo a hacer.

Koichi: ah! OK! mmm… quieres salir!

Sakura: eh!? Cuando?

Koichi: ahora!

Sakura: de verdad? Si! Claro!

Sakura se cambio de ropa y Koichi la llevo a pasear por las oscuras calles de la ciudad.

Pasaban por el zoológico.

Koichi: ven! Quiero mostrarte algo!

Sakura: qué?

Koichi: shh! Escucha!

Sakura: que?

Koichi: el viento sopla, la rana croar y en una calle oscura alguien murmura un Te Amo!

Sakura: (sonrió) escucha!

Koichi: que?

Sakura: el zumbar de una abeja y una rosa cerrarse!

Koichi: (sonrió) ven te mostrare mi lugar favorito!

Entraron por una ventana.

Koichi: espero que todavía este!

Sakura: mmm

Koichi: si, si esta, ven (sujetándola de la mano)

Se sentaron en una de las bancas, el proyector pasaba una película.

Koichi: cuando era pequeño, mi padre me fue a buscar a la escuela y me dijo que me llevaría al lugar que yo quisiera, y dije que quería venir aquí, toda la tarde estuvo con migo y me compro todo lo que quise, al final del día me dijo que mi madre se había ido, Salió corriendo y vine aquí pasaban esta misma película, se trata de una mama elefante, la cual pierde a sus hijos, no me acuerdo porque, y luego ella regresa a buscarlos, un año los después encuentra los huesos de sus pequeños. Puedes creer tanto amor?

Sakura: (lo miro) No!

Se fueron al invernadero, Sakura estaba acostada en las piernas del chico, y ambos miraban el amanecer. Las luces de la calle se apagaban y los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a salir.

Syaoran: allí viene, 7… 6… 5…

Sakura: esto es perfecto! ( y se acurruco mas al chico)

Syaoran: (solo sonrió) 3… 2… 1… (Los rayos del sol le daban en la cara)

Sakura se había quedado dormida, Syaoran la cargo hasta su cama y la acostó con cuidado, la cubrió con las sabanas.

Salía de su casa.

-: que haces allí!

Syaoran: por favor, dame un poco mas de tiempo!

Meiling: no has aprendido nada! Sigues siendo el mismo!

Syaoran: no es cierto!

Meiling: si! Solo piensas en ti!

Syaoran: no! Pienso en una mujer y sus 3 hijos, que vienen diferentes lugares y desearían estar juntos, pienso en un hombre que no puede ver, y desearía recuperar su vista, pienso en una chica y su hermano que viven asustados.

Meiling: (sonrió) lo siento peri no puedo! La magia no puede retrocederse! Ella sigue su curso!

Syaoran: al menos ayuda a Kaho y a Yue.

Meiling: los ayudare si tu cumples! (se volteo y comenzó a caminar)

Syaoran bajo el rostro.

Meiling: ah! Y Syaoran! (El chico la miro) Suerte!

Syaoran: gracias!

Koichi: no se que hacer! En un mes se va para su viaje.

Yue: tu papá no tiene ninguna casa en la playa?

Koichi: no! Solo una casa en el campo.

Yue: solo… solo no entiendes? Llévala!

Se encontraba en e asiento trasero del carro junto a Koichi que dormía plácidamente; la había invitado a pasar unos días en una casa de campo que tenia su padre. Syaoran se despertó, pero se quedo viéndola, le llego un mensaje "Sakura ya lo atraparon, esta en prisión! Ya puedes regresar! Toulla!". Miro a Koichi, que se hizo el dormido, miro por la ventana y luego borro el mensaje. Syaoran sonrió. Luego siguió haciéndose el dormido, abrió los ojos y la chica lo veía.

Llegaron a una gran casa con un enorme jardín.

Comían algo.

Sakura: Woah! Esta casa es hermosa!

Koichi: si!

Caminaron por la orilla del lago.

Koichi: te tengo algo!

Sakura: mmm Lo miro extrañada)

Koichi: toma! (entregándole un montón de hojas) te escribí algo, no lo tienes que leer ahora.

Sakura: OK!

La chica caminaba por una baranda hecha de piedras, perdió el equilibrio y fue a parar encima de Koichi. Ambos se miraban, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, se fueron acercando más y sonó el celular de Sakura.

Sakura: (sonrió) lo siento (levantándose)

Koichi: no te preocupes! (mientras se levantaba)

La chica tomo su teléfono, y puso cara de preocupación, le conto al chico que su hermano estaba en un hospital, había tratado de suicidarse. Tenia que regresar.

Sakura estaba en la puerta del tren.

Koichi: me llamas cualquier cosa!

Sakura: OK! regresare en cuanto este mejor!

Koichi: OK!

Sakura: ah! Y Koichi! (el chico la miro) eres un gran amigo!

En ese momento Syaoran sintió que algo dentro de él se quebró, quedo paralizado, hasta que vio que la chica se sentaba a leer las hojas que él le había dado.

Koichi: espera! No leas eso!

Sakura leía, parecían un montón de cartas " como ya no existe lo romántico, te escribiré a mano, una carta por día, para decirte que es lo que en verdad siento, y lo haré porque tengo miedo, temo enamorarme de ti!"

* * *

La canción q utilice es Palabras mudas... de Porta y Gema... m encanta esa canción


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Ultimo cap ... espero q les haya gustado

gracias por leer.

* * *

Capítulo 6

"todo acabo"

Pasaron los días y sakura llamaba a Koichi per el no le contestaba, estaba demasiado destrozado como para hacerlo.

Yue: porque no hablas con ella?

Syaoran: porque soy un gran amigo!

Yue: eso hacen los amigo, sabes? Me llamo y dice que quiere hablar contigo, eso significa que necesita hablar contigo!

Syaoran lo pensó algunos momentos, hoy se iría de viaje y como no hablo con ella de seguro se iría, y es que había esperado tanto ese viaje!.

Se armo de valor y fue, entro al lugar y aunque tenía la capucha del abrigo en la cabeza, todos se le quedaban viendo, con esa cara de espanto y burla. La vio a lo lejos con algunas chicas.

Escucho su nombre de la boca del chico que no le había contestado ninguna de sus llamadas. Se voltio y la miro.

Koichi: Sakura, perdóname! Es que….

Sakura: me distes esas cartas, y luego no quisiste hablar conmigo? Que te sucede?

Koichi: es que… pensé que… una ves tu vistes mi rostro y dijiste que vistes peores, cierto? Fue verdad?

Sakura se acerco y le quito la capucha, lo miro a los ojos, acerco sus rostros y lo beso.

La chica se aparto, le sonrió y comenzó a caminar, el la miraba alejarse, pero se detuvo. Se voltio, y le dijo "Koichi, te amo!"

El le sonrió, la chica le regreso la sonrisa, y se marcho.

El camino lentamente, salió del lugar, cuando se vio en el vidrio de la puerta, una ráfaga de pétalos de rosa paso enfrente de él y su reflejo ya no era el mismo, era el de nuevo, su cabello, su rostro… todo estaba allí, las cicatrices, las quemadas todas la marcas habían desaparecido. Se miro el brazo en el cual tenia un tatuaje en forma de rosa.

De repente la puerta se abrió, y casi se golpea.

Sakura: Koichi! Syaoran? (sorprendida) saliste del reformatorio?

Syaoran: esto… tengo que decirte algo.

Sakura: ahora no! Busco a alguien! (mirando hacia todos lados)

Syaoran: conocí a alguien!

Sakura: me alegro! Donde se habrá metido? (comenzó a caminar mientras buscaba al chico)

Syaoran: el amor cambia muchas cosas (siguiéndola), una persona que refleja lo que en realidad es por fuera, y solo el amor la trasformara.

Sakura: si! Todos conocen la historia! (tomo su teléfono y marco el numero) donde esta?

Cuando escucho el tono del celular, lo comenzó a buscar, hasta que vio al chico frente a ella, tenia su celular en la mano, y lo apago; de inmediato su celular cancelo a llamada. Se le quedo viendo.

Syaoran: puedes creer en tanto amor?

Sakura: (le sonrió) Si! SI! (lo abrazo)

Syaoran le dio un beso.

Mientras que su hijo y su novia viajaban por Europa el señor Lí buscaba una nueva secretaria, y su asistente lo ayudaba a elegir a una chica.

-: como es?

-: señor! es una persona increíble, es muy capaz, y dicen que puede hacer magia con lo que le pongan en las manos!

-: sabes que no quiero ninguna secretaria, gorda, ni fea, ni nada por el estilo!

-: si, pero…

La puerta se abrió y dejo pasar a una chica de cabellos largos y negros, un vestido largo, oscuro, con tacones en aguja. Y solo sonrió y dijo:

-: Hola! todos merecen una oportunidad, pero todos tiene que aceptar la responsabilidad de sus errores, no?

Fin?

* * *

gracias por leer...

espero terminar the game... Kora debemos terminar the game!


End file.
